The 'it' couple
by bananaman48
Summary: A short story of how Teddy and Victoire became a couple at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: okay this is my first ever go at writing a fanfic, so be nice please. It's just an idea that came to mind...not finished at all yet, but i think it will be short. Story of how Teddy and Victoire got together, please forgive that i changed the age gap between them a little and i'm sure there are a few other things that will annoy people but ahh well, haters' gonna hate.**

******the cover image belongs to the brilliant brigid vaughn, otherwise known as burdge-bug, there's a link to her deviantart and tumblr pages on my profile  
********she basically inspires most of my writing, she is amazeballs to the max**

**It's a bit of a happy-go-lucky story but thats just how i see these characters, anyway i'm aware i've rambled quite a lot, so try and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: no surprisingly enough i'm not J.K. Rowling, these characters belong to her**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Quidditch**

"That makes it 200-80 to Slytherin" Arnie Jessops' voice grumbled over the loud speaker, "Gryffindor had better pull their acts together if they want to win the cup."

Victoire groaned slumping back into her seat, along with the rest of the Gryffindors supporting today's Quidditch match. _Gryffindor HAVE to win, its Teddy's first year as captain_, as if reading her thoughts; Jess leaned over to ask

"Can you see Teddy anywhere?"

When Victoire shook her head, scanning the skies for her best friend, Jess continued

"He'd better catch that bloody snitch soon"

Victoire murmured in agreement, it was Teddy's 4th year as Gryffindor seeker, he'd joined the team in his second year of Hogwarts and he was brilliant. Although being partly brought up by Ginny and Harry Potter, this was to be expected; Teddy's been flying a broom since before he could walk and used to play with old snitches of his godfather's as a baby.

Victoire still remembered the day found out he'd made the team, she was in her first year, he in his second; he'd burst into the common room, still covered head to toe in mud from the try outs, his hair glowing bright purple, calling her name

"Victoire, Victoire!"

"Yes Teddy, what is it?"

"I had to come and tell you first" he said, positively bursting with excitement, "I made the team! I'm Gryffindor seeker!"

"Of course you did" she replied with an admiring grin on her face, "now go have a shower, you stink"

He trotted off happily and when he returned, they spent the rest of the night in front of the common room fire, discussing the rest of the team, the school tournament, the others team's players and so on, raiding Teddy's stash of sweets from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Honeydukes.

"Look Tor, there he is!" Jess yelled, snapping Victoire out of her reverie

Her eyes followed Jess' hand and she found Teddy immediately, he was diving towards the ground, hand outstretched. Colin McCready, the Slytherin seeker was 3 feet behind him, but Teddy was too fast for him to keep up, even dodging the two bludgers flying towards him.

After a few tense moments, Arnie Jessop's voice cheered over the loud speaker, announcing that Teddy Lupin had caught the snitch, winning the match and the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor! The Gryffindor crowd erupted in screams and cheers of delight.

Ten minutes after Teddy had caught the snitch, Victoire and her five friends; Jess, Clarisse, Katie, Emma and Jools were only just leaving the stadium, moving with the still buzzing crowd back up towards the castle

"Well, this obviously calls for a HUGE celebration!" Announced Clarisse cheerfully, "I'm definitely breaking out the Firewhiskey"

"Well as long as you don't let me drink like last time" Michelle replied, earning laughs from the rest of the girls. Earlier in their 5th year, before the Christmas holidays, Michelle had drunk at least half a bottle of fire whiskey to her-self and started dancing on one of the tables in the common room, finally declaring her love for a certain Bradley Pierce whom she'd fancied since 3rd year.

"Well it all worked out in the end didn't it?" said Victoire raising an eyebrow at her friend; after recovering from his shock, Bradley had helped her down from the table and snogged her on the spot, and then spent the rest of the night holding her hair out of her face as she threw up the Firewhiskey.

"Yeah, just think, if you hadn't got completely rat-arsed and humiliated yourself in front of the entire house, then you and Brad might not have got together" Jess chipped in with a grin

"Somebody say my name" the boy himself emerged from the crowds and slung his arm over Michelle's shoulders. With him were Wes, Jake and Sebastian, Seb immediately got close to Jools, whom he'd been flirting with for the past couple of weeks.

"Oh, we were just talking about the night you two got together" replied Victoire with a smirk

"Ahh yes, what a memorable night" Bradley said wistfully as his girlfriend turned red.

Their teasing continued until they finally reached the path outside the stands and Victoire broke away from the group

"I'm going to find Teddy; they should still be in the changing rooms"

Jess raised her eyebrows playfully, "hoping to get a glimpse of a certain seeker in the showers huh?"

"Oh shut up" Victoire replied with a grin, "you know we're just mates"

"I know, I know. But admit it, you wouldn't mind if you saw. Hey I might come with you; I certainly wouldn't mind seeing what Luke Williams looks like underneath that Quidditch uniform"

"Jess!" Victoire exclaimed, laughing "Not all of us are as perverted as you"

Victoire shrugged through the crowds and made her way towards the Gryffindor changing room, a grin still on her face.

It wasn't the first time her friends had suggested at something more than friendship between Teddy and herself. And she found their joking amusing rather than awkward, for she had never thought of Teddy as a brother or a cousin, she had known from a very young age about Teddy's parents and the war. It always made Victoire sad to think that Teddy grew up not knowing his parents, but then again, he had his Gran and Harry and Ginny were as good as parents to him.

But no, Teddy was her friend, her best friend, for as long as they both remembered and she trusted him whole heartedly, with all of her secrets and he trusted her with his. They could talk for hours on end or simply sit in silence and be perfectly comfortable. Both knew exactly how to cheer the other up and could practically read each other's minds.

Victoire could understand why people mistook them for a couple sometimes; the way they teased, wrestled and sometimes fought like a couple would, he frequently gave her piggy backs, earning him the title of her 'steed'. In fact they'd actually pretended to be dating a few times to fend off unwanted girls/boys who had asked them out. But although she felt more comfortable and happy around him than anyone else, they really weren't anything more than friends.

Victoire reached the Gryffindor changing rooms just in time for the team, minus Teddy, to come piling out.

"Hey guys, congrats!" she called to them, earning cheers and a few high fives in response

"Well I think it's fair to say that it was mostly down to my astounding performance" Jake Healey (beater) announced lifting his head haughtily and striking a ridiculous pose

"Shut up Healey, you great ponce" Peyton Savage (chaser) responded smacking him on the back of the head with a grin on her face

Jake responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and saying "Oh Savage, you love it you saucy minx" planting a kiss on her on her lips

"Honestly, I wonder why I'm dating you sometimes" Peyton replied, rolling her eyes

Victoire laughed along with the rest of the team before asking them where Teddy was

"Oh he's still in there" Jake responded pointing at the changing room door with his thumb, "just doing his makeup"

"He'll be out in a minute" Luke answered, rolling his eyes at his friend

"Ok, thanks I'll see you in the common room"

"YES, for a part-ay!" cheered Jake, as Peyton dragged him back towards the castle.

Victoire laughed, shaking her head at the beater's madness. She only had to wait a few moments before the door breezed open again, revealing a tall 16 year old boy with brown eyes, bright blue messy hair with a hint of purple at the tips and a large grin plastered on his face – standard Teddy Lupin look.

"Hey there superstar"

"Tor!" he replied, his grin widening and his hair turning completely purple with happiness

Victoire all but jumped on him, smiling at her nickname. When she was younger her mother wouldn't allow anyone to call her Vicky or Vic, she later told Victoire that a girl whom she had detested at her school was called Vicky and she refused for her daughter to go by that name. It was Teddy who started calling her Tor and as Fleur had no objections, the name stuck.

"Did you see me at the end" Teddy asked her excitedly

"Yeah, you were incredible, talk about cutting it close though"

"Well I've got to keep them entertained somehow" he replied with a wink

"Quite right" she grinned up at him, "fancy giving a girl a ride; being a devoted fan has taken it out of me" she dramatically pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and pretended to swoon

"You poor thing" he said sarcastically, "come on then"

She jumped on his back and pointed up towards the castle "onward good steed!"

He snorted at her theatrics and began loping off towards the castle carrying Victoire on his back

* * *

**Please review, it really does make my day :)**

**tanks**


	2. Chapter 2 the after party

**and heeere's part 2 :)**

**i'm not JK Rowling undercover on fanfiction, so no i do not own hogwarts or victoire or teddy :/**

* * *

2. The After Party

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, the party was in full swing, Teddy set Victoire on her feet before they climbed through the portrait hole together, receiving a loud chorus of cheers from the party goers. He leaned down to her height

"I'll go get you a drink, don't go too far" he said with a smirk

Victoire rolled her eyes and went in search of her friends, she found them lounging on a cluster of chairs in the corner of the room. Clarisse, Katie and Jake were sharing the small sofa, Wes and Emma were sprawled out on the floor, while Jools and Seb and Michelle and Bradley occupied the two armchairs.

"Hey Tor, good of you to join us" Michelle called from Bradley's lap

Victoire smiled and leaned against the arm of the sofa, looking around the group, "Where's Jess?" she asked with a frown

"Oh she went to find Luke" Jools answered with a grin

Victoire raised an eyebrow and scanned the common room for her friend; she caught sight of Jess' red hair from the corner of the room, where she was snogging the Keeper in question

"Wow she makes fast work" Victoire laughed as she pointed out the couple to her friends

"Oh my god!" Katie exclaimed

"I can't believe her!" said Michelle

"I can!" Jools snorted

"Jeez, get a room!" Emma shouted across the room to her friend, Jess pulled her right hand from Luke's hair to raise her middle finger to her friends who laughed back

"That is one classy lady" Wes joked

"How long have they been at it? She's got to come up for air soon surely" Jools commented

"Well she made a beeline for him pretty much as soon as he came through the portrait hole" Katie snickered

"Wait, doesn't Luke have a girlfriend?" Clarisse asked interrupting their joking. The whole group lapsed into silence

"Not any more I guess" Emma said with a smirk causing everyone to start laughing

Victoire's was barely paying attention to the conversation around her; she had been watching Teddy circulate the room, earning congratulations from everybody. A smile played on her face as she watched her best friend animatingly discussing the match, his hair further expressing the joy on his face. Teddy's hair always revealed his emotions; whether he wanted it to or not. Victoire's mind drifted back to one night in her 4th year as she thought of his ever changing hair.

"No Dylan, I said I don't want to, we're in the corridor, for Christ's sake!"

"Oh c'mon Vicky, there's a free classroom right here"

"Don't call me that and no I don't want to. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow" she said pulling away from him

"Oh c'mon Vic, don't be like that" he grabbed hold of her left arm, pulling her back into the shadows

"Let go of me Dylan, don't think I won't hex you …"

"What? Is that supposed to be a threat? What are you gonna do Vicky?" he taunted

She pulled her wand from her pocket

"Oh you're such a bloody tease Victoire!" this made her pause, "I mean you flirt with guys and lead them on, make him think you'll put out and then you back out"

Victoire was disgusted, "What the hell made you think I wanted to do _that_ in the corridor?"

"Well we could go somewhere more private" Dylan replied suggestively

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Victoire all but yelled at him, "If that's what you really think of me – a flirt who will give it up on the second date"

"Are you serious? You're dumping me over this?" he exclaimed

"I'm dumping you because you're a dick!" she turned to walk away

"God they were right, you really aren't worth it Victoire"

"Excuse me?" she turned back to face him

"I thought you might be a little fun, but the lads were right; you're just a pretty face, that's really is the only reason people like you Victoire, you're just a stuck up bitch who thinks she's too good for everyone else"

Victoire sucked in a breath, then promptly strode up to him and punched his jaw, her wand forgotten and stormed off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room

"Aargh! You bitch!" he yelled after her, his voice muffled slightly as he was cradling his face with his hand.

Victoire started jogging and as she rounded the next corner crashed straight into none other than Teddy, who was patrolling the castle on Prefect duty. He caught Victoire before she could fall to the ground

"Tor?" he caught sight of her expression, "Hey what is it, what's wrong?" he asked urgently

Victoire shook her head "nothing, I'm fine" her voice broke slightly, she tried to pull away but he didn't release his grip on her

Teddy turned to the prefect he was on duty with "Angela do you mind finishing up"

She nodded, eyebrows raised, "sure Teddy, I'll see you later" casting a confused look at Victoire before she carried on down the corridor

Teddy turned his attention back to Victoire "Tor, what the hell happened"

She still didn't respond, instead letting out a sob that had been building up in her chest. He sucked in a breath and pulled her into a tight embrace, "come on, let's go back to the common room"

Teddy led her back in silence, keeping one arm firmly around her shoulders, when they'd climbed through the portrait hole and sat down on the sofa in front of the still slightly crackling fire. He sat up and faced her, grabbing hold of her shoulders

"Talk" he instructed

She took a deep breath and relayed her conversation with Dylan. Embarrassing at it was, she felt better telling him, when she got to the part before Victoire had hit him, Teddy's hair turned black as night; he looked possibly terrifying.

"He said what" he uttered, a scowl on his face

Victoire was startled by his expression and honestly a little scared, "so then I punched him" she stuttered

This caused Teddy's face to brighten, his black locks fading back to their usual turquoise colour, a shocked laugh escaped his lips, "you…you hit him?" when Victoire nodded, smiling slightly from his amused reaction

"Nice one Tor" he praised, "well you sure know how to pick them"

Her face fell

"Hey, I'm kidding" Teddy backtracked "it's not your fault that guy turned out to be a jerk"

"No, I don't really care about that; I sort of knew what I was getting into and at least I got out of it early on. It's just that…" she faltered, "maybe he's right, I mean maybe my looks _are _theonly reason people like me"

"What? That's crazy!" Teddy exclaimed, his hair darkening slightly again, Victoire continued to stare into the fire, unconvinced.

Teddy reached out to hold her face in his, forcing her to look into his warm, brown eyes "Listen to me Victoire, you _are_ beautiful, but that's not why people like you. They like you because you're funny, because you're kind and considerate and smart. You're brave and strong and more bloody determined than anyone I've ever met" he continued with a smile, "You always know how to make someone feel better, especially me and Tor…I honestly don't know what I'd do without you in my life"

There was barely an inch between their noses, Victoire's face felt hot between Teddy's hands and she was in complete shock; her best friend had just poured his heart out to her and was looking at her with such earnest, his hair had turned a bright pink and she could feel the heat of the blush on his cheeks.

"Teddy" she breathed as she closed the small gap between them, her hands gripped the front of his shirt; pulling him against her body.

Just as Victoire lightly brushed her lips against his the portrait door swung open causing them to jump in shock and leap away from each other as Angela walked in. She stopped in her tracks as she noticed the pair looking slightly alarmed and sitting awkwardly on either sides of the sofa

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"No!" Teddy and Victoire all but yelled at the girl

She raised her eyebrows "Ok, well I'm off to bed then, see you tomorrow" with that Angela swiftly crossed the common room and jogged up the stairs to her dormitory, leaving Victoire and Teddy to themselves

A few moments passed with them both sneaking glances at on another, finally Victoire broke the awkward silence

"Listen I'm sorry about that, it's just been an emotional night" she offered with a shy smile

"Yeah, no of course, me too. I guess we got a bit carried away" he returned her smile

She closed the space between them and hugged him tightly; wrapping her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist. "Thank you Teddy, I don't know what I'd do without you" she murmured into his neck

"No problem" he closed his eyes, holding her closer for a moment, his hair turned a light purple colour expressing his happiness. "Well we should be getting to bed"

She pulled away with a smile "night Teddy"

"Night Tor" he murmured as she walked up to her room.

Both lay awake in their beds for a long time that night, despite how tired they both were, Victoire couldn't help wondering what would have happened if Angela hadn't interrupted them and whether it was a good thing that she had. Victoire decided that it was; she couldn't lose Teddy as a friend and anything more than friendship could cause that to happen. So the next morning they greeted each other simply as if it hadn't happened and carried on as best friends, neither mentioning that night to anyone.

Victoire was broken out of her reverie by none other than Teddy who had managed to break free of his many adoring fans and returned to her with drinks

"What's up Tor? You look all sad" he asked, concerned

"Nothing, I'm fine" she replied with a smile, taking a drink off him, "how goes it with the fan club?" she jerked her head in the direction of a swarm of 3rd year girls who were staring in their direction, giggling amongst themselves.

"Ahh well you know, the life of a celebrity is tough"

"I'm glad to see it's not gone to you head" Victoire laughed

"Hey guys, come join us" Emma called to them from the floor, Teddy dragged another armchair over and sat down, pulling Victoire into his lap

"You two are so cute together, why don't you just make it official already?" Jools said to Victoire and Teddy with a grin on her face. The pair merely responded by giving her a look and tilting their heads to the side. Their friends laughed at their identical responses

"Ho-kay, you two spend _way_ too much time together" Emma snickered, Victoire rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond, but just then Jess returned to the group

"Hey look who decided to resurface!" Wes commented

"Where's lover boy?" Michelle chorused

"Oh he's gone to get drinks" Jess replied smugly

"You're not even a little bit ashamed are you?" Victoire asked grinning at her friend

"Nope" she grinned as she found another free arm chair to drag into the circle

Luke returned with drinks for both himself and Jess and slumped into the chair dragging Jess onto his lap. The group chatted for a while about the game, the lessons they would need to get up for the next morning, they reminisced about their past five years at Hogwarts. At one point the girls' favourite song came on and they all jumped up to perform a dance routine they'd perfected in their third year, attracting the attention of the entire common room and earning a loud round of applause from everyone, this lead to them dragging the boys up and dancing for an hour or so before collapsing back into their chairs.

After a while the rest of the Quidditch team joined the group as many people drifted back to their own common rooms and up to bed. They talked well into the night, they were interrupted at one point when Katie spotted Jools and Seb snogging, when the group fell silent Michelle cleared her throat suggestively they merely looked around at everyone, shrugged their shoulders and continued snogging.

"Some people have no dignity" Jess said haughtily

Victoire raised her eyebrow at her friend, "You're one to talk"

Jess grinned sheepishly before looking at Luke and whispering something in his ear, Luke nodded and she stood up, dragging him off the chair to find somewhere more private. Michelle and Bradley and Jake and Peyton soon followed suit, causing Wes and Emma to leap into the free arm chairs. Jools and Seb soon took the hint and slunk off to find somewhere more discrete to snog.

Which left the singletons alone in the common room; everyone else had gone to bed, they chatted about the new couples among other topics into the early hours of the morning. Victoire found her eyelids drooping and curled deeper into Teddy's warm arms, resting her head on his shoulder she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 secret

**Secret**

Victoire Weasley had a secret, a secret she kept even from Teddy, especially from Teddy.

Sometimes she thought about the night they nearly kissed in the common room.

Sometimes she wished they hadn't got interrupted.

Sometimes she looked at Teddy and noticed the muscles of his arms

She noticed how his face had lost its childhood chubbiness and he now had prominent cheekbones and strong jawline.

She noticed the freckles scattered over the back of his neck and his shoulders.

She noticed how he stuck his tongue out slightly when he was concentrating

She noticed that he always twirled his wand around once in his hand before returning it to his pocket

She noticed how when he smiled it positively lit up her day, no matter how she had been feeling.

She sometimes felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Teddy with other girls

She sometimes found herself staring at him wishing she could brush his mad hair out of his face and twist her fingers through it.

And sometimes, just sometimes, she caught him looking at her with such intensity that she felt his thoughts must be parallel to her own.

But then the moment passes and he's Teddy again, her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N not sure how I feel about how this chapter turned out, whaaatever…hope you enjoy**

When she woke, the common room was dark and silent; the only noise was the fire was still crackling slightly in the hearth. Victoire released that she and Teddy were the only two left, everyone else had gone to bed, she twisted in his lap to look at his face. This was one of those times, where she thought he was the most gorgeous thing in the world. The way his mouth hung open slightly and the light from the fire lit up the slight colour on his cheeks, even in his sleep his hair was tinged deep purple.

He scrunched his nose up a little and opened his eyes to find Victoire's face a few inches from his own

"Hey Tor" he murmured sleepily

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" she whispered beck apologetically

"Don't worry about it, I wonder what time it is"

Victoire glanced at her watch, "Its 5am"

"Wow, I guess we slept pretty well huh?"

"Yeah…we should probably get some sleep in a bed though" she began to sit up and pull away from him, but he just held her closer

"In a minute, just…just stay here with me for a minute longer okay?"

With her heart hammering in her chest she mumbled "sure" and let him pull her closer again, resting her head on his shoulder. Victoire closed her eyes in contentment and wondered if he could possibly be feeling what she was right now

This was not a friendly embrace; it was not how two friends sat with each other, they most certainly had not sat like this before. One of Teddy's arms was around Victoire's back, holding her waist; the other was resting lightly on her thigh, her legs were curled up over his. Her head sat in the crook of his neck with her lips mere centimetres from his skin, one of her hands rested on her own thigh next to Teddy's while the other rested lightly on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, thrumming like her own.

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, there it was; that look in his eye that she sometimes saw

"Love you Tor"

"Love you too Teddy"

He smiled "But I think I it's more than that Victoire. You…you make me feel differently than I do with anyone else and sometimes I wish we could be more." he stopped abruptly, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Could he be saying what she thought he was? What a part of her had hoped he would say for so long? What she'd been too afraid to say.

He shifted under her shocked stare, mumbling "Sorry, I shouldn't have said…"

But before he could continue she pressed her mouth against his, her right hand curled into a fist against his chest, gripping his shirt.

When she pulled back he was staring at her with an awestruck expression, his hair was glowing such a bright purple it was almost pink. She grinned at his expression

"I'm glad you said it" she whispered, pecking him lightly on the corner of his mouth, "and ditto"

He relaxed and grinned back at her "I can't believe this is happening, I was sure you were going to hit me or storm off and never talk to me again"

She scoffed "Well cheers for giving me so much credit Teddy"

"Sorry, I'm just…feeling a little dazed right now…I feel like I'm gonna wake up from a dream in a minute"

"Not if I can help it" she grinned before kissing him again, now that he had recovered from the shock, he responded with much more enthusiasm.

He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her even closer to him; Victoire lifted her arms and laced her fingers through his hair. She let out a quiet moan when he traced her bottom lip with his tongue and opened her mouth to him. It was his turn to let out a moan when she bit his bottom lip and tugged on it slightly, the sound sent shivers down her spine.

They eventually pulled apart, both breathing heavily and flushed in the face and positively bursting with happiness.

"Are your legs dead yet?" she whispered

"No I'm just fine right here" he assured her pulling her back in

"I was just thinking that we might be more comfortable on the sofa" she murmured against his mouth

Teddy's eyebrows shot up and he wasted no time in lifting Victoire from their position on the chair and laying her down along the length of the sofa. She tugged at his shirt, pulling him down so that his body was covering hers. He hovered over her and left a few centimetres between their lips and lingered there, teasing her

"Teddy Lupin you had better kiss me right now"

He grinned and hesitated just a moment before covering her mouth with his, they kissed sweetly for a moment while Victoire threaded her fingers through his hair again. She sought entry to his mouth and he willingly gave it, relieving some of his weight along her body.

After a while Teddy's arms grew tired and they fidgeted so they were side by side, with Victoire pressed against the back of the sofa. She looped her leg over his and he grabbed her thigh, squeezing slightly through her jeans. Then his hand ran gently up and down the length of her body, she released one hand from his hair to wrap it around his waist, pulling his body closer against her own. She pulled away from him, panting heavily but he just moved to her neck, trailing light kisses all over her collar bone and up the side of her neck to just below her ear

"You had better not give me any hickeys" she warned

He pulled back to look at her and smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it"

She lifted her hand to his face, gently trailing her fingers across his cheekbone; little did she know that her fingertips left a trail of fire across his skin. He studied her face for a moment before leaning in to kiss her more.

"You tired?" he asked sometime later

"Not really, we should probably be going up soon though"

"S'pose" he agreed but held her all the tighter, "what time is it anyway?"

"Woah it's nearly seven"

"Time flies when you're having fun" he smirked, causing her to roll her eyes at him

"Come on, Jools is an early-riser, she'll be up soon"

But he just kissed her again, "Ahh, so what?"

She laughed and kissed him back "Listen, I have no issue with people knowing about this; in fact I would personally like to tell Blake Smith myself"

Teddy raised his eyebrows at her; Blake was in Victoire's year and had been trying to go out with Teddy since her and Victoire were in fourth year, she detested Victoire and insisted that she was the reason that Teddy wasn't her boyfriend. Well this time Victoire really would be the reason, this thought made her smile.

"But I'd still rather everyone didn't find out about us by walking in on us like this", Victoire looked pointedly down at their entwined bodies.

He sighed "Okay then" he gave her one last, deep kiss and stood up from the sofa, pulling her with him.

They walked, hand in hand, over to the staircase to the girl's dormitories and turned to face each other.

"See you in the morning" she smiled

"Mmm, a whole hour away" he smirked, "I'll meet you down here and we can go to breakfast together okay"

She grinned back "Okay and we can tell the others, that should be fun" she suggested with mock enthusiasm

He laughed "You can tell them"

"Such a gentleman, and…what exactly will I be telling them" she asked a little nervously

"That you are officially the girlfriend of the legend that is Teddy Lupin"

She smacked his chest "Always so modest…girlfriend huh?"

"Yeah, it took us long enough to get here and it's not like I want to rush things, but I want you to be my girlfriend, no question about it"

"And I want you to be my boyfriend" she grinned and pecked him on the lips "see you in a bit"

"Yeah, eight o'clock okay?"

"Sure" she turned and made her way up the stairs to her dorm, she cracked the door open slightly to see that the others were still asleep. Quietly she snuck in, quickly changed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed, waiting for someone to wake up.

What seemed like hours but was actually only twenty minutes later, Jools' alarm finally went off. Victoire fidgeted and tried to appear as if she was just waking up, she stretched and climbed out of bed

"Hey" Jools said, looking slightly surprised "you're here"

"Where else would I be?"

"Oh you know, you and Teddy looked pretty cosy last night"

Victoire tried to appear nonchalant but could keep the grin off her face, Jools looked at her quizzically, "Did something happen last night?"

"Maybe" Jools squealed, causing Jess to roll over and let out a grunt, they all remained asleep though

Jools half-dragged Victoire into the bathroom and shut the door, "Okay, talk" she demanded. Victoire replayed the night to her, well most of it; she didn't feel the need to go into too much detail.

"So you and Teddy are officially going out now?" Victoire nodded, "ahh! You have no idea how long we've all been waiting for this" she hugged Victoire

"Get off me" Victoire laughed

They both picked up towels and their toiletry bags and went into two showers next to each other

"So when are you going to tell everybody?" Jools called over the noise of the running water

"At breakfast I guess" Victoire called back

"What about your family?"

Victoire hadn't thought about that, "Erm… I don't know, it's still pretty early days" she laughed

Jools laughed back "You have a point, no need to get Teddy killed by your uncles yet"

They finished showering and getting ready in silence, both helping each other choose what to wear

"So will Teddy be joining us for breakfast?"

"Yes he will" Victoire grinned, "and will Sebastian be joining us?"

Jools turned a little pink, "maybe"

It was Victoire's turn to question Jools; she revealed that she and Seb weren't officially going out, but they were going to hang out today and talk about it

"Not all of us can go straight to the boyfriend-girlfriend stage like you two"

"I'm sure you two will soon though, he's been crazy about you for ages"

"Well we're taking it slow" by this time the two girls were walking out of the dormitory and down the spiral staircase.

They found Teddy and Seb leaning against the back of the couch, they both stopped talking and looked up as the two girls entered the common room

"Morning ladies" Seb said walking over to Jools and offering his arm, "may I escort you to breakfast milady?"

"Why of course sir" Jools grinned and took his arm, they sauntered out of the room, briefly glancing back at Teddy and Victoire

Victoire smiled as she watched them go and then turned to Teddy, he was grinning at her like a complete fool

"Long time no see" she whispered as she crossed the room, he sighed contently and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, "Did you get any sleep?"

"No, I just made my bed look like it had been slept in" he laughed

He stood up fully off the back of the sofa and put one arm over her shoulders as she directed them towards the portrait hole. Victoire slid one arm around his waist and gripped the material of his jumper in a fist.

They received more than a few stares and whispers on their way down to breakfast; they had walked together countless times before, but never like this. As they entered the great hall it was fuller than they expected, a few people including Blake watched them sit down at the Gryffindor table opposite Jools and Seb.

Jools looked up at their entrance and then around the hall, "Blake Smith looks like somebody just slapped her"

Victoire turned to get a look at said Hufflepuff girl who was glaring daggers at her, Victoire shrugged and turned back to the others, _haters' gonna hate_ she couldn't help thinking.

After a while the rest of their group and Teddy's friends had finally joined them, none of them had noticed anything different about how the new couple as they ate. Eventually Teddy and Victoire stood up and holding hands

"Where are you two off to?" Jess asked frowning, then she looked down at their hands and back up at their faces, she did this a few times, her mouth getting wider and wider as she did so

"OH MY GOD!"

"Jeez Jess, you trying to burst my ear drums" Luke muttered, "what the hell are you shouting about"

Jess answered by grabbing his chin and pointing it towards Teddy and Victoire who were now being stared at by everyone in the Great Hall

"Thanks Jess" Victoire mumbled, Teddy laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head

Their group of friends were staring at them, some open-mouthed, some grinning and some not looking surprised in the least

"It took you long enough" Jake Healey broke the silence, everyone in the Hall went back to their food, most people kept glancing back at them though

"When did this happen?" Jess asked incredulously

"Probably when you were snogging Luke's face off" Emma snorted

Jess shot her a look before looking back at the couple still standing in front of her and raising her eyebrows expectantly

Victoire looked up at Teddy and then back to Jess, "I'll tell you later"

With that she began tugging Teddy out of the Great Hall, he grinned at the looks on their faces and slung his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She wound her arm around his waist once more as they walked out into the sunshine and went to find a hiding place down by the lake.

* * *

**so that's it, they are officially the 'it' couple, not sure how I feel about the ending, it could possibly turn into something **

**I love reviews :) let me know if i should do a few more chapters? and also if you have any story ideas, i don't want to make this too long but if there are any suggestions...**

**tanks - hannah**


End file.
